


"I havve to go the shop"

by fluffycute



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, head canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycute/pseuds/fluffycute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is having a lazy day and needs more honey so he asks Eridan to go the shop but Eridan about to have a bad time on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lazy sollux

Sollux sat in his chair thinking, he couldn't be bothered going the shop to get more honey. Looking over at eridan "ED get of your a22 and go to the 2hop to get me 2ome more honey " eridan turned back and looked at Sollux "sol wwhy dont you go" eridan said turning a page of the Harry potter book he was reading so Sollux got up and walked over to eridan and snatched his book off him "go the 2hop and maybe you gain one iinch of re2pect from me" eridan looking very angry that sollux took his book off him "okay sol you so lazy next time your goin" eridan shouted standing up and snatching his book back from sollux. "thank2 ED" eridan just smiled knowing Sollux will have to pay him back later. Eridan got ready fixing his purple streaking in his hair and putting his new coat on that jodie made him. As eridan walked out the door he shouted "bye sol" Sollux shouted back "bye ED remember ii hate you" eridan didn't hear him walking out and down the street till he was stopped by feferi.")(ey eridan were you going" feferi said looking at eridan coat "Im just goin the shop fef wwhy" he replied feferi stared at his coat "no reason were did you get t)(at coat" eridan smiled "jod made me it wwell kan helped and i like it" feferi looked back up at eridan "could you get kanaya and jodie to make me one" feferi said "okay fef wwell I'll be goin noww bye" feferi waved bye walking away. It started to rain and eridan rolled his eyes walking down some steps that were slippy suddenly he fell rolling down around 13 steps. When he got to the bottom he was all muddy and is hipster glasses were broken "OUCH" he said picking his self off the floor and putting his broken hipster glasses in his pocket and looking down at his scarf that was ripped a few purple tears rolled down his face he was so broken hearten to see his scarlf like this. He took it off rolling it up tucking it in his coat. When he got to the shop he walked in picking up a jar of honey and taking to the shop keeper. the shop keeper scanned it then looked up "supp eridan wow you look terrible were you glasses and scarf" he said eridan took the jar of honey and said "the gone dave, gone" walking away and out the shop door. When eridan got home he slammed the door shut and throw the jar of honey at Sollux it hit, Sollux and Sollux screamed "ED that hurt what wa2 that for" eridan threw his coat off running up there stairs crying. sollux thought to himself ed never been this upset before. running up the stairs and into eridan bedroom were he swear he never go. He walked in the were harry potter posters,purple walls and he had a pile of colorful buckets that what Sollux eyes court first then he look at eridan bed, eridan was lied the crying Sollux walked over to eridan and put his hand on eridan back. Eridan didn't know Sollux was the till he touched him. Eridan looked up at Sollux " sol your in my room" sollux looked down at eridan wiredly "ye2 fii2h fuck what2 up were your gla22e2 and 2carf" eridan sat up rubbing his eyes "I fell dowwn some steps and broke them" sollux laughed "ha,ha,ha your up2et about that" Sollux said passing eridan his spear glasses.Eridan snatched them off him putting them on and walking over to his door and shutting it. "sol this is not a joke I'vve also ripped my scarf" sollux walked over to eridan who was now stud near the door, the only way out eridan room "ed iim goiing to go and hack 2omethiing now ii know not much ii2 wrong" Eridan lent on the door smirking at Sollux "okay sol just before you leavve one more thing" eridan said grabbing Sollux shirt and pulling him towards him, Sollux froze for a second and eridan slap him in the face "sol you asshole" he said before kissing him Sollux kissed him back, then Sollux pushing eridan away punching him in the stomach opening eridan door and walking out "ed go to 2leep or 2omethiing 2top tryiing a22hole" Sollux said slamming the door behind him. Eridan got his breath back getting up as his phone rang.eridan picked it up "hell" eridan said in a fed up voice "eridan )(ave you ask jodie and kanaya to make me a coat yet" feferi said on the phone "no not yet fef could you make me a neww scarf" eridan replied "W)(y" feferi shouted down the phone "it ripped please make me a neww one" eridan wimped "okay bye eridan" hanging up. Eridan lied on his bed a sign falling asleep.


	2. A bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter of my ironic story so my grammar and spelling wont be the best sorry it very short enjoy if you will

Eridan woke up the next morning feeling like crap. So he got up walking down the stairs he could hear dave voice so he stopped half way down the stairs looking into the kitchen were dave and sollux were sat chatting about something all eridan heard was dave say was the party till he was spotted by dave "hey Ampora like what you doing" said dave getting up to leaving sollux just sat drinking honey tea "bye sollux" leaving out the front door eridan carried on walked down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and sat next to sollux just reminding him he has to meet jodie and kanaya about making feferi a coat "sol I'm goin out you wwont see me for a long time" eridan said sollux looked up at eridan "yeah whatever ii don't givve a fuck what you do a22hole" eridan glared at sollux "wwell I'm leavvin bye sol" sollux didn't take no notice of eridan sticking up his middle finger. Eridan took no notice walking out and to kanaya hive when he got the he knocked on the door. Rose answer it "oh it you eridan just come in jodie and kanaya are in the front room" she said as eridan walked in she closed the door behind him. Eridan walked into the front room to find jodie and kanaya was sat sowing eridan walked over to jodie and taped her on the shoulder as she looked up she dropped what she was doing looking up at eridan with a evil look in her light brown eyes and started tugging on the end of her jet black short hair in anger that eridan even touched her and is within her personal space "what the glub i mean fuck do you want eridan I'm busy" she shouted kanaya stop what she was doing to see what happened "i need you to do a favor for me" eridan asked jodie picked up a spear needle "what! I'm not being your matesprit how many times do i have to tell you" she yelled getting up kanaya took away jodie needle and cloth she was sowing and carried on sowing for her thinking one bad thing happens she going to get her chainsaw. "jod no it not that could you make me a coat for fef and stop bein mean to me, you made me a coat you must wwant to be my matesprit" jodie just smiled to control her anger "okay eridan I'll make feferi the coat but I'll NEVER BE YOUR MATESPRIT!" she said eridan grinned "wwell I'vve not got anything to do till later on so I'll stay wwith you and try convince you to be red for me" "NO! get out" she yelled pulling in to the front door and pushing him out. Eridan just walked away and went to find something to do so he went the park the human decided to build the trolls when they got board. Eridan sat on a bench thinking to himself what been going on this must be nearly one of the worst days of his life. Suddenly feferi came running over with a new scarf she made him "eridan I've been lookin ever were for you )( ere" feferi said passing him the scarf "thanks fef he said eridan was so happy to get his scarf back. "well eridan I'm kinda busy be at the beach at 6:00pm bye" she said running off again so eridan waited round till 6:00pm when it was time he ran over to the beach when he got there the was party stuff set up Suddenly everyone jumped out "SURPRISE" they all shouted eridan was shocked to see they do this for him "wwhat goin on it not my wigglin day" jodie walked over to eridan "yeah we no that were just board and your the only one who never had a party" she said everyone but not sollux was there the party went on for 2 hours then eridan went home. When he got in sollux was asleep on the sofa with his laptop on is lap eridan was in a good mood and thought sollux looked adorable for that minute so he took sollux laptop off him closing it and put the spear cover they kept on the sofa over him before kissing him on the fore head gently as sollux mumbled "ED 2hut up" and then eridan just took no notice of what sollux said walking up the stairs and this time got ready for bed and went to sleep.


End file.
